Sherlock, The Great Consulting Detective
by nataliet9
Summary: Based on Basil, The Great Mouse Detective. A modern version with the characters of Sherlock and Irene Adler as a main character.


Hello! I re-watched Basil, the Great Mouse Detective some days ago and I thought it should be brought in the 21st century as well, with my favorite characters of Sherlock :) I added Irene to the story as well. I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and in this case, to Disney :)

* * *

><p>Sherlock Holmes normally didn't have a mustache, especially not a rather thin, cheep looking like. He was always clean shaved, wearing an elegant suit and shirt. But not this evening. Tonight he wore a pair of jeans, a purple turtle neck, over it a black leather jacket and a cap in the same shade. His curls were barely visible from the cap which, in combination with the moustache, made him quite unrecognizable. Next to him sat John, in a horrible colorful shirt which was way too unbuttoned; you could see a big golden chain on his chest. They didn't resemble the dynamic duo from Baker Street at all; on the contrary, they could pass as any two guys who regularly come into a suspicious bar (or night club),as the "Black turtle" was, looking for a good time.<p>

* * *

><p>The occasion that brought them in a place like that on the very coast of the river was a kidnapping case they took the very same day. John was out to but the milk, as always, and Sherlock ignored the doorbell, as always. When John came back from shopping, he found a little girl sitting in front of the doorstep of 221B, sound asleep. She didn't look like a beggar, so John carefully woke her up, after thinking it through for a few moments.<p>

"Hi. My name is John. You were asleep on my doorstep, so I decided to wake you up and see if you need anything? What is your name?"

The little girl jumped to her feet quickly, as if she suddenly remembered why she was here.

"My name is Olivia. I am looking for Sherlock Holmes; do you know where I could find him?"

"It's your lucky day, for he is my flat mate. Come with me, I'll take you to him."

They entered the living room where they found Sherlock, wrapped in a sheet throwing darts at the smiley face on the wall. He made no sign that he was aware of their presence; it was, in this case at least, pure ignoring.

"Sherlock! What did the wall do now to deserve this?"

"It remained silent when I asked it for an interesting story; you know I can't stand anyone being boring."

"It's a wa...never mind. This is Olivia" he showed to the little girl. "She is need of your assistance. Put some clothes on and then listen to her story, she wouldn't tell it to me unless you were present too."

Sherlock turned his head towards the little girl lazily. She seemed desperately uninteresting. But he knew that John will become even more boring than the wall if he behaved badly towards a child, so he slowly got up and went to his room.

He returned, dressed in his usual manner. Giving John a 'why are you disturbing me with this nonsense look', he sat in one of the armchairs. His fingers formed a triangle, and he began, in a calm voice:

"So, what is your problem? If you tell it to us as quickly as possible, John will buy you a toy or something."

"My name is Olivia. Last night my father was taken away by some bad people, and I didn't know where to go to. But then I remembered that he read to me an article about you, and he said that he believes that you could solve anything, so I found the paper with the article and came here. Please, will you find my father?"

Complimenting Sherlock's skills was certainly a way to get on his good side, so he continued, just a shade less uninterested:

"Your father will probably return home, there is no need to panic. If you give John your address, he'd be happy to..."

"I bought the milk today, yesterday too. You are doing your own leg work today." said John in an angry tone.

"My father isn't missing. He was kidnapped by some people. I hid myself under the bed when they came for him." The girl interrupted them.

"By what kind of people? Describe them, with details."

"They were men in black, with guns."

"Oh for god's sake." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Sherlock! Behave." said John in a warning tone.

"Oh all right. Why would they want him, is there anything specific about him? Are you rich?"

"Of course he is specific, he is my daddy." A 'you have got to be kidding me' look was sent from Sherlock to John, which the girl caught, so she added. "He is a geneticist. He cooperated with the MOD lately."

"Interesting. There could be something there. We should go and take a look at your flat." he then turned to John and spoke in a voice to nice to be true. "Will you accompany me, please?" and he quietly added."Or I might lose her somewhere."

John rolled his eyes and got his jacket. "You wouldn't dare."

* * *

><p>Sherlock's chain of thoughts was interrupted by the slow, sensual and very atypical music that just started playing. A man in a suit with a red bow tie came up on the scene to announce the performer:<p>

"Gentlemen, tonight I have the ultimate pleasure to present you someone very special. We normally don't have an honor of having such a famous and refined performer, but as a special treat from her secret, wealthy admirer, without further delay, I present to you The Woman."

The Woman was a beautiful brunette with blue eyes. She seemed to slide on the boards in her heals, not walk like mere mortals. She wore a black corset dress which flattered her slim but well formed body. With her thin fingers with red painted nails she got hold of the microphone and spoke in a playful way:

"Good evening. This is not what I normally do, but I was summoned here by a dear friend this evening for your pleasure, to sing a song. So, without further delay, here it is, Sherlock Holmes, just for you."

Sherlock's eyes widened in shock which he quickly concealed, but The Woman on stage caught it and smiled before she started singing. John looked at Sherlock in a 'what is going on' way but Sherlock just quickly whispered:

"Don't blow our cover. And no, I have no idea."

The Woman finished her song with a dreamy "Let me be good to you..." and then she turned around to leave while the crowd made entirely out of men shouted their expressions of love and marriage proposals. She stopped after a few feet, as if she remembered something, and turned around:

"If you would be so kind to join me in the back room, Mr. Holmes, I believe I will give you a satisfying explanation."

The departure of the beautiful woman made the crowd nervous, and with the combination of bad alcohol and testosterone, a bar fight was starting to seem inevitable. John didn't even notice when Sherlock disappeared. He took a deep breath and found himself a discreetly hidden table. No need to be in the middle of the mess when it starts.

Sherlock found the door of the back room. He considered knocking, but he knew The Woman was waiting for him anyway. He came into the room, which was clearly not on the same level of elegance as the performer who currently used it. He saw the dress she wore minutes ago lying over the chair, but there was no sign of the woman who wore it before.

"I'm so glad you accepted my invitation, Mr. Holmes." she came out of another room, wearing nothing but her shoes.

He hadn't seen this coming. She sat on one of the chairs and showed him to sit opposite to her. There was something specific in the way she looked at him, like a cat watched a mouse, just with more amusement then hunger.

"What is wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"Who are you? And what does your performance this evening have to do with me?" he asked her these questions just to distract her while he reads the answers from her. But then, something strange happened. The information that normally floods his head when he meets someone new was gone. He looked at this strange, naked woman who looked back at him with an intense look and he deduced nothing. He could guess her age, measurements and the fact that most people would probably find her attractive (he didn't care about that, of course) but nothing more; he couldn't read her profession from her clothes, her employer from her shoes or why she kept looking at him in such a way, a way that was making him nervous.

"My name is Irene Adler. Familiar? Probably not; as I understand, you are a far too good boy to be acquainted with women like myself. It's quite a shame."

"Why are you here?"

"A fan of yours paid me very well to meet you. He thought you might like me. Was he right?" she raised one eyebrow.

"I'm working on a case, and you are blowing my cover."

"I know."

"Clearly."

She started approaching him very slowly, but too fast for his taste. She gently peeled of his fake mustache. At that moment, John came into the room with a completely confused expression.

"I've missed something, haven't I?"

"And this must be Dr. Watson. Hello."

"Would you put something on, please?"

She reached her arm to Sherlock who handed her his coat.

Their conversation was interrupted by loud noises. It was now clear that the unrest in the other room breached a critical point; shouting was heard, as well as the sounds of glass breaking and chairs flying around.

"We better go." said John.

Sherlock turned to the direction of the woman, but she had already disappeared.

They hurried to get out of the pub before the police came.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? :)<p> 


End file.
